Oblivious
by Stormie Night
Summary: Hermione may be smart but some times she misses what is in front of her nose.  Not that Harry is much better.  AU, HP/DM and Hr/PP


Oblivious

Hermione Granger was sitting by herself in the library, Ron and Harry were at quidditch practice and she needed to get away from everyone. She was sitting in a corner with a barricade of books in front of her but she was getting no work done. Since coming back to Hogwarts for the last year some things had changed and some had stayed the same. Ron and Harry still saw her as Hermione their best friend but they would forget she was a girl at times and not one of the boys. She though it was great they were so close but sometimes she wanted to scream when they treated her like a guy.

The past summer she had started seeing how being a woman was different than a girl. Her horizons were expanded while in Paris with her parents. Also she had accepted that both men and women turned her on. Coming back to Hogwarts was comfortable and uncomfortable. She realized that she had a major crush on fellow prefect Pansy Parkinson. With the war over Pansy and Draco had been reveled as spys for the light. Hermione and Pansy had been partnered to do rounds of the castle together every Tuesday and Friday. Hermione was getting more tongue tied the longer they did rounds together.

Seeing a different side of Pansy she had fallen fast. Pansy did not see her as one of the guys but exactly how she saw her was unknown. They were friendly but Pansy was always keeping something back, if it was from being a spy or just her nature Hermione was not sure. It had come out that Pansy was a lesbian and Draco has 'dated' her only to protect her.

That Hermione now knew her orientation was a plus and a minus. So Pansy liked girls, good, what if she didn't like Hermione though that was bad. Hermione was making a list of the pros and cons of telling Pansy how she felt when Draco sat next to her and grabbed the list and started reading. "So your still walking on egg shells around her?"

"Shut up" she tried to grab the list back.

"Just tell her Hermione that is the only way you will know for sure." It was an old argument between them.

"What if she laughs at me or worse tells me that she only sees me as a friend? At least now she doesn't know and won't pity me." Hermione packed up her things and walked off frustrated. Draco sat there and pondered what to do. Things had changed since the war, he was friends with Hermione and Harry Potter. Pansy liked Hermione but both of them were to shy to do anything. They could face a Dark Lord but not tell their crush that they liked them. Its not like he was any one to talk about secret crushes though.

He had a crush on Harry Potter and he wouldn't tell him either. He didn't even know if Harry liked boys. Back to what to do with the list, he should talk to Harry. Draco found Harry leaving the quidditch locker room after practice. "Hey Hero got to talk to you for a minute. I need your opinion."

"What's up Dragon?"

"I am sick of this Pansy-Hermione thing, we have to do something. They are driving me crazy." Contrary to Hermione's belief Harry was not as oblivious to her problems as she thought. He was just trying to let her figure it out on her own. He had his own issues to deal with like the blond standing in front of him.

"I thought Mione and Ron were bad tip toeing around eachother but Pansy and Mione are worse. Its a good thing Ron is with Lavender now she is as subtle as a knife. Any idea how we can move them along?" They had walked over to the stands and sat down. Draco showed Harry the list and Harry whistled as he read it. "This could help."

"That's what I was thinking, but you need to show it to Pansy, she thinks your still all innocent and shit kittens, rainbows and good cheer. She will accept it from you but would be suspicious of me."

Harry laughed, "If I don't 'shit kittens, rainbows and good cheer' as you put it anymore how am I then?"

"Devious, sneaky and crafty."

"I will take that as a compliment from you. So where would I find the lovely Flower at this point in the day?"

"The common room."

"OK I'm on my way the knight in shinning armor to save the damsels from themselves. Hopefully the armor is strong enough to protect me from Flower's tongue." Harry walked to the dungeons only stopping briefly to talk to the snake guarding the Slytherin entrance.

Harry dropped into the seat next to Pansy and dropped the list in front of her. "I want to know what you are going to do about this?"

Pansy looked at him confused before reading the list, then looked at him again. "Where did you get this?"

"Mione," leaving out that Draco was the messenger. "She has been agonizing about this since we got back at the beginning of term. I'm sick of you two dancing around each other Just kiss her and be done with it."

"That's rich coming from you, giving me relationship advice when you won't man up and kiss Draco." She shook her head.

"What!" Harry freaked, everyone turns to look at them for a minute then go back to what they were doing.

"You heard me, you two tiptoe around each other too. So afraid to show interest but still be friends. He undresses you with his eyes each time he sees you." Harry looked at her surprised.

"Really am I that oblivious?" Pansy laughed. "Fine here's the deal at dinner we both make our moves no chickening out."

Pansy looked skeptical. "Fine but you go first."

Harry smiled, "Sure."

Pansy and Harry sat and planned how they were going to make their moves waiting for dinner time to come. Heading out together to the Great Hall they ran into Draco in the entry way. Pansy elbowed Harry. "Go get him."

Harry walked up to Draco. "How did it go?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled "I was told that I couldn't give dating advice if I didn't follow it." Draco looked confused, "here goes" harry whispered as he grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and pulled him into a kiss. The entry was was quiet as everyone watched them waiting to see what would happen. Just when Harry was going to pull back Draco slid his hands in Harry's hair and held him in place kissing back.

"Took you long enough Hero." Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and Pansy walked over and slid her arm through Harry's on the other side.

"Well I can't be out done by a Gryf. Let's go boys." They walked into the Great Hall together with everyone staring, scanning the Hall for Hermione they realize the news has already spread inside of the kiss. Hermione was rushing over to talk excited. As she approached Pansy waited till the last moment before stepping in her path.

"Pansy" she stumbled confused.

"Hermione" Pansy paused. "A little Griffin told me to get a backbone." Hermione looked confused. Pansy just smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed her. Again the Hall was filled with gasps. When Hermione returned the kiss and they broke apart the only thing hear was Ron saying "Finally, and everyone always says I'm the thick one."

All four started laughing, if Ron saw it they must be thick.


End file.
